


I Will Not Stand in Your Way

by Summertime_Poet



Series: Beatles fanfics [1]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: (imma post a fluffy drabble next to make up for this one), A teeny bit of angst, Angst, Gen, M/M, feel free to read this whatever way you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: “I’ll take this as your approval then?” John asked, nodding at the man sitting next to him on the couch.“Not, it is not.”





	I Will Not Stand in Your Way

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a few AU headcanons together with a dear friend before, but this is what I consider my first Beatles drabble. Hope you'll enjoy it :)

“I’ll take this as your approval then?” John asked, nodding at the man sitting next to him on the couch.

After a moment of silence, Paul shook his head once, shortly and briskly, not looking up to meet his friend’s eyes.

“Not, it is not.”

They both remained quiet for an awfully long moment, and had anyone entered the room right then, they would have instantly felt the tense coldness radiating off from both of them.

“But ye know me. I will not stand in the way of your happiness,” Paul finally uttered, voice calm and balanced, unlike what was going on inside of him, well-known of both him and John.

“Yeah, I know you won’t…” John looked at him with almost pensive eyes, a gaze easily mistaken for him trying to visually focus in as he did when he was not wearing his glasses for once these days, but Paul knew him better than that.

“I know you won’t…” John mumbled, more to himself, as Paul took a short deep breath and swiftly stood up from the couch, briskly leaving the room and John behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on my drabble blog [patsdrabbles](www.patsdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/162633445858/i-will-not-stand-in-your-way). ^^


End file.
